Such electronic gaming devices can be set to provide a predetermined payback to players. In other words, for all amounts wagered a set percentage, e.g., in the range of 92-98%, is returned to players of the gaming device in the form of awards associated with winning outcomes for the game. Because the gaming devices generate random outcomes, the payback percentage calculated based on historical wagers and awards may deviate significantly from a long-term average over a single playing session. This deviation may be in either direction, i.e., a player may experience a streak of either winning or losing outcomes.
Most players experiencing a streak of losing outcomes feel discouraged. From the standpoint of the operator of the gaming devices, e.g., a casino, it is especially disadvantageous for a new player or a relatively new player to experience a losing streak. Studies have shown that players who have an early negative gaming experience at a new location do not return often and may even exclude it entirely in view of a losing experience.
It would be desirable to recognize when a player has had a losing experience and compensate him or her in some fashion. Ideally, the compensation should come in a manner that enhanced the player's gaming experience.